creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Serpentaxy400
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Feather Man page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- MooseJuice (Talk) 19:18, May 26, 2012 Sloshedtrain 20:48, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Yes, a comment that proves you're illiterate by showing that you can't read the part that clearly stated (and proved) that your point was wrong. Twice. "FUCK THAT LOGIC!" I'm going to be laughing all day at that one. Keep proving to everyone that you're illiterate and in denial, though. It's very funny. Maybe the UN will step in and get you learned soon, since you were clearly left behind. FUCK THAT LOGIC! ♪ Terrible am I, child; even if you don't mind ♪ 22:09, April 11, 2013 (UTC) You're just precious Hey dumbshit, the supposed effectiveness of your amazingly imbecilic and assmad post goes up when you send it to the right person. Wait wait FUCK THAT LOGIC. Ahaha, almost forgot. Here's some educating, kiddo: "Yes, because I'm going to let someone on the internet try and make me realize I'm a hypocrite." Nothing in my post implied you were being hypocritical, just retarded and illiterate. I guess we can add "hypocrisy" to the growing list of words you don't understand. Also, even if you were being hypocritical, the wording of your post says that you know it and you're just being a crybaby. "Here's a tip." Oh man, like you actually have anything insightful to tell anyone. "I'm not trying to instigate anything." Did I ever once say you were? "I was simply defending my post because I disagreed with one person." "making myself look like an even bigger imbecile", you mean. "And then you come in, internet policing really, trying to make me out as some pathetic fuckhead." No, kiddy, you ARE exactly that. The fact that you actually think correcting someone in an abrasive manner is "internet policing" indicates such. I don't need to "make you out" as anything; anyone can see you for what you are. "(Notice how I actually put effort into this instead of trying to mock you?)" Oh man oh man. Dude, if this is what your "with effort" posts are going to be like, I can't wait till you try your hand at mocking people. "I don't know how someone could consider a complete stranger illiterate just for making 4 worded post." You don't seem to know a lot of things, so I guess this shouldn't come as a surprise. "Anyhow, thanks for the criticism, though it would appear I'm not the only person who deserves it..." That's right, your parents deserve a fair bit too for raising you to be a frothing at the mouth moron that can't ever admit his mistakes and horrifically abuses terms. "Watta matta with dat?(But that's illiterate!) :/" Wow. Your mockery is exactly as pathetic as I expected, AND you still do not fucking get that you're wrong. What's stopping you, pride? Because I doubt you have much in the way to deserve that. Also, I saw your laughable (also misspelled, BIG SHOCK I know) comment in the deletion log. Can't you do anything right? At the very least you could continue sending me dumb anally pained replies. ♪ Terrible am I, child; even if you don't mind ♪ 03:43, April 13, 2013 (UTC) "Yeah, because this "wiki"" Oooh, scare quotes. You have yet to prove that this isn't a wiki, but we already know you're too stupid to provide any actual evidence. "is respectful of others opinions and certainly not run by trolls." Awww how cute. You think this is trolling. What's next, that we're all pedophiles? Maybe you should realize terming others trolls based upon your own refusal to accept reality isn't the way to debate. At all. Of course you will provide evidence of such... oh, wait. "But then I come over here, trying to get into a system...until I figured that system is broken and run by immature teenagers." Hahahahahahaha. Hah. It's obvious that you are the immature teen here, bucko. A good portion of the people who run this site are adults, btw. And I love how you define it as a "system" and you're "trying to get into" it. THAT DAMN SYSTEM BE KEEPING YOU DOWN, HOMIE DAWG. FIGHT THE MAN! "Look, I can fucking tell when I've made a mistake. But you're getting angry over one freaking post?" No, you CANNOT tell when you have, or at least won't admit it. That is what this has been all about, imbecile. And you think I'm the one getting mad over this... hahahaha. "Wow, I really want to stay here as a user! With all the shitty spinoffs, awful grammar, and people who can't accept someone who disagrees with there petty opinions." Pretty cute that you call your own opinion petty, but it's beside the point. Stop posturing; everyone can see you're just angry over being proved wrong. Interesting that you suddenly come to the conclusion that you don't want to stay here because, according to you, of things that have nothing to do with your stupidity. It then begs the question- why did it take so long? Of course, it's because you're perceiving yourself as a victim and you want to look respectable when running away like a baby. "And please, anyone who's not involved in this don't send me a message on it, I've got enough BS to deal with as it is." Hahahah. Did mommy and daddy take away your video game privileges or something? You undoubtedly live a life without any real hardship, because if you didn't, why are you on here? "I honestly don't care about what your reply is. Ban me, send me a warning, I don't care. This wiki's a mess." You are so full of shit, it's pouring out of every orifice. You so fucking obviously do care about what my reply will be- otherwise you would never have sent me anything, least of all this pathetic message. But why would I ban or warn you anyway? You're a comedy goldmine, the gift that keeps on giving. People should make statues of you and then write at the bottom or side of each- "At least you're not this guy". ♪ Terrible am I, child; even if you don't mind ♪ 21:33, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Can you get any sadder? ♪ Terrible am I, child; even if you don't mind ♪ 22:18, April 13, 2013 (UTC) I'm sorry, you seem to think this is a "conflict" rather than you being a crybaby and not coming out and saying "yes, I admit I was wrong". Also I'm not sure if anybody told you this but not dealing with issues is bad. Fuck that logic though. Also, you sure do give an awful lot of care to my post, which you said you weren't going to care about, but then say I'm sad for replying to your posts while you continue to reply to mine... whoops? In case you forgot, you haven't given a lick of proof about any assertion you've made or even really tried to counter most of the points I've made. Maybe your cheeks are burning too hot for you to think. ♪ Terrible am I, child; even if you don't mind ♪ 02:51, April 14, 2013 (UTC)